It is well known that there are a number of different lawn games that are played both as a recreational pastime and as a competitive sport. Some common lawn games include: horseshoes, croquet, bocce, ladder golf, etc. One of the more popular lawn games is croquet which involves hitting plastic of wooden balls with a mallet through hoops (often called “wickets” in the U.S.) embedded into the grass playing court. Croquet can be played in many different ways and there are many variations on the rules and regulations of the game.